Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Red Phoenix
by ComradeRed414
Summary: Cosmic Era 71 la guerra entre ZAFT y la EA se encuentra en su punto mas alto, bajas en ambos bandos y la EA perdiendo en el aspecto de los MS, apostando todo en una serie de proyectos de MS y Naves experimentales,los G-Weapons pero que tal si hubieran otros 3 MS los cuales fueron asignados al Archangel, que cambios lograrían hacer estos 3 MS?, que cambios lograrían en esta guerra?.
1. llegada de Red Phoenix

Capítulo 1: La llegada del escuadrón Red Phoenix

Nos encontramos en el compartimiento de pasajeros de un transbordador espacial de la EAF (Earth Alliance Forces) donde podemos encontrar a una persona, la persona es un hombre de 26 años, pelo negro corto, ojos marrones, una estructura corporal de un atleta olímpico, no demasiados músculos ni muy pocos producto de un régimen de entrenamiento, una altura de 1.85 metro, lleva de vestimenta un uniforme de oficial de la EAF Este hombre es el Comandante Jack *Zvezda* Vasiliev líder del escuadrón Red Phoenix.

* * *

"Comandante pronto llegaremos a Heliópolis" La voz del piloto se escuchó a través del intercomunicador.

Jack al escuchar estas palabras dirigió su mirada a la ventana viendo una estación espacial a la distancia.

'Ya era tiempo, ya comenzaba a cansarme del espacio desierto, por lo que tengo entendido los muchachos ya deben estar en la nave que nos asignaron junto con sus Mobile Suits, pero aun no comprendo porque mi Mobile Suit está en las instalaciones donde están alojados los g-weapons' Pensó Jack pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos gracias al piloto anunciando la llegada a la estación.

"Comandante ya estamos llegando a Heliópolis, recibimos autorización para aterrizar en el hangar 8" Dijo el piloto a través del intercomunicador.

'Bueno supongo que ya averiguare porque más tarde' Pensó Jack.

Luego de un tiempo y el haber chocado con un muchacho momentos atras nos encontramos con Jack recorriendo los pasillos de la instalación ( **NA: Si alguien sabe si tiene algún nombre avíseme** ) de la EAF en la colonia Heliópolis en busca de quien este al mando para reportar su llegada y recibir nuevas órdenes.

"Malditos pasillos que se ven iguales, donde estará la oficina de quien sea que este al mando de esta instalación?" Dijo Jack un poco perdido e irritado recorriendo los pasillos de la instalación la cual al genio que diseño los planos no se le ocurrió poner indicaciones de donde lleva cada pasillo excepto por alguna razón el pasillo donde lleva al hangar donde se ubican los MS experimentales , pero fue interrumpido cuando el edificio empezó a sacudirse y escucharse explosiones.

"Pero qué diablos!" Dijo Jack al perder un poco el equilibrio, cuando de repente sonaron alarmas y una voz se escuchó a través de los altavoces de las instalaciones dando órdenes a todo el personal de evacuar el edificio, pero Jack sabiendo gracias a su carrera militar que esto podría ser un ataque, así que hiso caso omiso y empezó a dirigirse al hangar de los Mobile Suits.

"Espero llegar a tiempo, si esto es un ataque de la fuerzas de ZAFT quien sabe que harán con mi MS y los G-Weapons en sus manos." Dijo Jack mientras corría al hangar de los MS.

Luego de un tiempo Jack logro llegar al hangar solo para descubrir que los G-Weapons ya no estaban pero por suerte su MS aún estaba ahí cosa que lo confundió pero decidió averiguarlo luego y se dirigió a su MS, entrando en la cabina de MS empezó a encenderlo para poder salir de las instalaciones.

"Veamos Reactor todo bien, Energía al 100%, Armas en línea y operativas, Todos los sistemas en verde, Activando Mobile Suit" Dijo Jack antes de presionar la pantalla enfrente de él, activando su Mobile Suit. La pantalla se activó y palabras en verdes aparecieron en la pantalla:

 _LIMITED PRODUCTION SPECIAL OPS MOBILE SUIT_

 _JEGAN (ECOAS TYPE)_

 _RGM-89De_

 _WELCOME COMMANDER ZVEZDA_

El visor del Jegan se ilumino de color rojo indicando su activación.

"Finalmente nos encontramos eh compañero, que tal si salimos de aquí?" Dijo Jack con una sonrisa

Poniendo sus manos en los controles, Jack dirigió mobile suit a la puertas del hangar, viendo que no hay una forma de abrirla donde está, Jack saco el beam saber de su mobile suit y corto las puertas para hacer su camino a afuera, luego de haber cortado las puertas uso el puño izquierdo del mobile suit para romper las puertas y usando los propulsores del MS se dirigió a fuera en busca de cualquier fuerza aliada.

* * *

Kira Yamato, un estudiante en Heliópolis, estaba encontrando a su día muy estresante se preguntaran porque?, bueno para empezar hace unos momentos se encontraba en medio de un tiroteo, explosiones por doquier, y encima de todo eso su mejor amigo desde la infancia le apunto un arma y casi le dispara y robo uno de los mobile suits experimentales. Al parecer su mejor amigo fue parte de la unidad de infiltración de ZAFT, su misión, robar los nuevos mobile suits. Ahora le encontramos dentro de un Gundam combatiendo contra un mobile suit de ZAFT. Al lado de él, la teniente Murrue Ramius. Una mujer hermosa, en la mitad de sus 20's, largo y sedoso pelo marrón, piel perfecta, unos hermosos ojos marrones, un buen par de pechos, una mujer muy hermosa. Nos los encontramos batallando al mobile suit de ZAFT. Pero Kira estaba teniendo problemas con el Gundam. Gracias a la repentina batalla, el OS aún no estaba calibrado, así que Kira en una difícil situación, programo el OS mientras esquivaba los ataques del mobile suit enemigo.

En la distancia, vemos como Jack estaba observando la batalla con un ojo analítico.

"Esa máquina, es parte del proyecto G-weapon de los mobile suits experimentales, por lo que veo no cayó en manos de ZAFT, eso es bueno" Dijo Jack

Mientras Jack miraba la batalla, repentinamente el gundam apuñalo al ginn con un cuchillo de combate justo en el pecho, acabando la batalla.

'Hmm nada mal. Para un amateur, será mejor que valla a ver quién es este pi-' El pensamiento de Jack cortado cuando de la nada 4 ginn's rodearon al gundam que estaba viendo por todos lados, dejando al piloto atrapado. En desventaja en números y armas.

"Mierda!, no va a aguantar mucho ahí" Dijo Jack, preparándose para salvar al piloto del gundam.

El Jegan se movía hacia escena la donde el gundam está rodeado por los mobile suits enemigos. El gundam estaba esquivando cualquier disparo que los ginn's le estaban dando, pero no podía pelear ya que las dos dagas del gundam fueron destruidas cuando el primer ginn.

El Jegan se encontraba no muy lejos de la batalla, observando la batalla buscando el momento oportuno para atacar y ayudar al solo gundam, cuando sus escáneres detectaron señales de vida, Usando la pantalla de su cabina logro ubicar a 4 estudiantes corriendo de la batalla.

"Demonios!, aún quedan civiles aquí tengo que acabar con esta batalla rápido" Dijo Jack

Jack entonces guio la mano izquierda del Jegan hacia su hombro derecho donde se encuentra su cuchillo de combate, agarrándolo y su mano derecha hacia su rifle beam.

* * *

Kira Yamato se encontraba esquivando todo lo que los 4 ginn's le estaban disparando, y si es honesto consigo mismo, se estaba empezando a cansar.

'Mierda, no sé cuánto tiempo más pueda aguantar así' Pensó Kira

Kira esquivo otra ráfaga de fuego proveniente de los 4 ginn's.

"Maldicion! No puedo encontrar una forma de salir de esto!" Grito Kira

"Chico, solo concéntrate en la batalla!" Grito Murrue, quien se estaba poniendo nerviosa cada segundo.

Cuando el gundam aterrizo de su salto, uno de los 4 ginn's logro posicionarse en su punto ciego, el gundam fue empujado hacia un edificio acorralado, entonces uno de los ginn's se puso enfrente de él apuntando su arma a la cabina.

Para Kira y Murrue el tiempo parecía haberse moverse lentamente y es seguro que estaban viendo sus vidas pasar enfrente de sus ojos cuando de repente, el ginn parado enfrente del gundam fue destruido por un disparo de un rifle beam proveniente del edificio donde el gundam estaba acorralado. Entonces inesperadamente un mobile suit aterrizo enfrente del gundam, dando su espalda al gundam. El mobile suit pateo los restos del ginn destruido lejos, y entonces se puso en guardia.

Para decir que Kira y Murrue están en shock es entendible, ellos no podían creer que estaban viendo frente a sus ojos, el mobile suit es blindado en el pecho al igual que sus brazos y piernas, su color principal era negro y el secundario era marrón claro. ( **NA: Si quieren tener una mejor idea de cómo se ve busquen en google jegan ecoas type Conroy Haagensen** )

Entonces Kira recibió una llamada de canal abierto por parte del mobile suit negro. Solo en voz, la voz Dijo "Es bueno ver que sigues vivo"

"Bueno esquivar es lo único que puedo hacer en estos momentos, con cero balas y cero armas, no puedo pelear de vuelta" Dijo Kira

La voz entonces Dijo "Jajaja no puedo argumentar nada ante eso, bueno que tal si te sientas y te relajas y disfrutas del show" entonces la llamada termino.

"No puedo decir que no me siento agradecida por su ayuda pero no conozco esa máquina, no es parte de las fuerzas militares de la tierra" Dijo Murrue

"Que quieres decir? Es de ORB entonces?" Dijo Kira

"No lo sé chico, no lo sé" Dijo Murrue

Jack miro a los 3 últimos mobile suits, sonriendo para sí mismo, él no podía esperar para poner a prueba el potencial de Jegan.

"3 contra 1 y aun así va a hacer fácil, vamos a bailar" Dijo Jack con seriedad

Jack presiono sus controles hacia delante y Jegan se lanzó al frente para enfrentar a sus enemigos. Disparando su rifle beam a los dos mobile suits enemigos a su derecha destruyéndolos en un segundo, entonces Jegan se movió a la derecha esquivando la espada del ginn y entonces Jack maniobro a Jegan extendiendo su brazo izquierdo así apuñalando al ginn en la cabina matando instantáneamente al piloto, Jegan se encontraba de pie completamente ensombrecido por el fuego de los ginn's destruidos a su alrededor, solamente se podía ver su visor mirando al gundam quien estaba mirando la batalla.

"vaya que si soy bueno" Dijo Jack con una sonrisa.

En el gundam

"el los destruyo en un minuto" Dijo Kira completamente conmocionado por lo que acababan de ver sus ojos

"creo que ni siquiera fue un minuto" Dijo Murrue aun sin creer lo que había visto

"tengo que decir, ese es un buen jodido piloto" Dijo Kira

"Eso es cierto. Pero él tiene que tiene que ser un coordinador para hacer todo eso" Dijo Murrue

"Por favor señorita, él nos salvó, no cree que él no nos hubiera ayudado si fuera un coordinador?" Dijo Kira, aunque él se estaba pensando lo mismo

"tienes un punto ahí, bueno apaga la máquina, necesitamos buscar el camión con las armas del Strike" Dijo Murrue

"Strike?" Dijo Kira preguntando

"es el nombre del mobile suit" Dijo Murrue

"oh okay" Dijo Kira

* * *

Luego de apagar el Strike, Kira y Murrue bajaron del gundam, pero la última con problemas debido a la herida de bala que había recibido antes.

"Déjame curar eso por ti" Dijo Kira

"bueno está bien, no hay ningún daño en eso" Dijo Murrue

"Mi nombre es Kira Yamato" Dijo Kira presentándose

"y yo soy Murrue, Murrue Ramius" Dijo Murrue presentándose también

Cuando de repente vemos a 4 personas corriendo hacia ellos, estas personas eran Miriallia Haw, Sai Argyle, Kuzzey Buskirk, y Tolle Koenig

"Kira!" Grito Miriallia

"hey Kira" Gritaron los 3 muchachos

"hola chicos" Dijo Kira con una sonrisa

"tú eras quien estaba pilotando esa máquina?" Dijo Tolle apuntando al Strike

"si Tolle yo era, no tuve elección en el asunto de hecho" Dijo Kira con una voz triste

"no importa eso pero estuviste increíble!" Dijeron Tolle y Kuzzey al mismo tiempo

Kira sonrio ante eso pero entonces recordó el estado de Murrue "casi lo olvido, Miriallia, tu atendiste el entrenamiento medico cierto?"

"si lo hice, porque?" Dijo Miriallia

"puedes por favor aplicarle primeros auxilios a la señorita aquí? Ella fue disparada en el hombro momentos atrás" Dijo Kira apuntando a Murrue

"voy a dar mi mejor Kira, pero sin el equipamiento apropiado no puedo limpiar por completo esa herida" Dijo Miriallia

"solo da tu mejor" Dijo Kira

"de acuerdo Kira" Dijo Miriallia

Entonces los 3 chicos notaron al otro mobile suit parado al lado sin apagarse

"oye Kira que pasa con esa máquina?" Pregunto Sai

"oh eso, esa máquina nos salvó cuando estaba a punto de ser disparado en la cabina, el literalmente acabo con los mobile suits enemigos en un minuto" Dijo Kira

"que!?" Dijeron los 3 chicos

"si, yo también estaba sorprendido con lo que paso" Dijo Kira

Luego de que Miriallia terminara de aplicarle primeros auxilios a Murrue, la última camino hacia el otro mobile suit y pregunto al piloto a revelarse.

"disculpa!, podrías salir de tu mobile suit? Nos gustaría verte cara a cara" Dijo Murrue

Luego de un tiempo el mobile suit solo estaba parado ahí, entonces humo comenzó a salir del torso entonces la cabina se abrió, el piloto entonces camino fuera de la cabina, revelándose así mismo. Usando el cable de la cabina, el piloto descendió hacia el suelo y se paró enfrente de Murrue. El piloto tiene pelo negro corto, ojos marrones, vistiendo un uniforme de oficial de la EAF, su altura es de 1.85 m.

"Hola, mi nombre es Jack Vasiliev, a su servicio" Dijo Jack con una sonrisa

Murrue tiene un sonrojo en su rostro, admirando su apariencia física, pero hiso que el sonrojo desapareciera, luego de un tiempo

"es bueno conocer al piloto que nos salvó, me llamo Murrue Ramius" Dijo Murrue mientras le sonreía a el

'ella luce adorable' Pensó Jack

"eres bienvenida!, tú eras quien estaba pilotando esa máquina?" Pregunto Jack

"no, pero estuve adentro también" Respondió Murrue

"entonces quien lo estaba pilotando?" Pregunto Jack

"fue el" Dijo Murrue apuntando a uno de los adolescentes que estaban hablando entre ellos

Siguiendo su dedo a donde ella estaba apuntando, Jack estaba de ver que Kira era quien lo estaba pilotando el chico que se había topado de camino a la base. Jack camino hacia ellos, Murrue siguiéndolo atrás.

"Así que tú eras quien estaba esa máquina eh? Kira" Dijo Jack atrás de Kira

Kira entonces se volteo para ver quien le estaba hablando.

"Jack!, como supiste que yo era quien lo estaba pilotando?" Pregunto Kira

"porque yo fui quien salvo tu trasero usando eso" Apuntando su pulgar a su máquina a su espalda.

"tú eras quien estaba pilotándolo!?" Pregunto Kira en shock

"si, yo fui" Dijo Jack con una sonrisa. Desconocido para el Murrue y Miriallia se estaban sonrojando gracias a eso, la última logrando ocultarlo.

'porque me estoy actuando como una chica de secundaria cuando estoy cerca de el!" Dijo Murrue suspirando

'bueno hola lindura hihihi' Penso Miriallia

"oh ciero, Jack, estos son mis amigos" Dijo Kira señalando a las 4 personas detrás de el.

"hola, el nombre es Jack Vasiliev" Dijo Jack

"hola Jack, soy Kuzzey Buskirk" Dijo Kuzzey

"hola, mi nombre es Sai Argyle" Dijo Sai

"hola, el nombre es Tolle Koenig, y esta es mi novia Miriallia Haw" Dijo Tolle

"hola Jack" Dijo Miriallia con una sonrisa y un poco de rosa en sus mejillas.

"perdón por interrumpir pero necesitamos buscar el camión que contiene las armas del Strike" Dijo Murrue

"oh te refieres a ese camión" Dijo Jack apuntado a dicho camión no muy lejos de ellos.

"lo escanea mientras estaba en mi mobile suit y estoy seguro que es el que están buscando"

"entonces está listo, alguien podría conducirlo hasta aquí" Dijo Murrue

* * *

Luego de que el camión fuera movido y abierto para ver su contenido. Ellos estaban sorprendidos al ver el verde launcher pack para el Strike.

"nada mal, supongo que este no es el único pack para el Strike" Dijo Jack

"así es pero no puedo decir mucho más enfrente de los civiles, es ultra secreto" Dijo Murrue seriamente

"eso lo se teniente es entendible" Dijo Jack mientras se dirigía a su mobile suit, su instinto le decía que pronto habría problemas.

"bien, ahora Kira necesito que vayas al Strike y unas el launcher pack al Strike" Dijo Murrue

"de acuerdo" Respondió Kira antes de caminar al Strike

Luego de que Kira entrara al Strike y estaba a punto de unir el launcher pack al Strike, ellos escucharon una explosión encima de ellos.

"qué demonios fue eso!?" Pregunto Kuzzey mirando a la explosión.

Dentro del humo salió un mobile armor naranja y atrás de el persiguiéndolo un mobile suit blanco, ellos lucharon por un momento hasta que el mobile suit blanco vio al Strike. Posicionándose atacando al Strike.

"une el launcher pack ahora Kira!" Grito Murrue mientras corría con los otros estudiantes evitando los disparados.

Cuando estuvieron a punto de ser impactados un negro y marrón claro mobile suit se agacho y uso su cuerpo para defenderlos. Recibiendo los disparos como si fueran nada.

Usando los altavoces del mobile suit, Jack hablo "Kira! Acaba con ese mobile suit blanco. Yo me encargo de la señoria Murrue y tus amigos"

"Casi termino!" Respondió Kira

'demonios!, tiene que haber otra forma de luchar de vuelta' Pensó Jack pero de repente algo exploto en la distancia y de ahí salió una nave de color blanco y rojo.

"esa es el ark angel" Dijo Murrue

La ahora llamada ark angel estaba volando encima de ellos.

"chicos! Estoy listo, el launcher está unido" Dijo Kira a través de los altavoces.

Jack Respondió "entonces destruye esa cosa!"

"Cierto!" Apuntando su launcher el Strike disparo al mobile suit blanco destruyendo su brazo derecho y ala derecha dañándolo, pero el disparo continuo hacia el otro final de la colonia, haciendo un gran agujero.

"Mierda!, no tome en cuenta eso" Dijo Kira

"vamos al ark angel, es más seguro allá que aquí" Dijo Murrue

"cierto, yo los llevare a todos ustedes allá y no creo que la colonia aguante mucho más" Dijo Jack a través de los altavoces del mobile suit.

Jack entonces guio a Jegan para recoger a Murrue y los amigos de Kira en la manos de Jegan.

"Kira! Vamos a volar hacia el ark angel, yo tengo a tus amigos y a la señorita Murrue" Dijo Jack

"bien, vámonos entonces Jack" Dijo Kira, antes de que los dos presionaran sus máquinas y volaran hacia el ark angel.

* * *

 **Vaya! que buen viaje fuer este, espero que les guste este primer capítulo de mi primer fanfic, denme su opinión de que tal les pareció si hay algún error indíquenmelo, bueno eso es todo nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, adiós.**


	2. El escape del Archangel

**Bueno aquí les traigo otro capítulo de este fanfic el cual vamos a conocer al resto de los miembros del escuadrón Red Phoenix.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten, sin más preámbulos los dejos con el capítulo.**

 **Retiro de Derechos: No soy dueño de Mobile Suit Gundam SEED y su contenido usado en esta historia, lo único de lo que soy dueño son los 3 OC's.**

"Hablar" Personaje Hablando

'Hablar' Personaje Pensando

" _Hablar" Radios o Sistemas de Comunicación_

* * *

Capítulo 2: El escape del Archangel

Luego de que ambos el Strike y Jegan aterrizaran dentro del Archangel. El ultimo bajo a sus pasajeros con cuidado mientras se podía ver a la tripulación de la nave corriendo hacia ellos para recibirlos.

"Teniente Ramius" Dijo una mujer hermosa de cabello negro

"Alférez Natarle Badgiruel" Dijo Murrue a la ahora conocida Natarle

"Es bueno saber que está a salvo" Dijo Natarle

"Tú también. Estoy complacida que tu protegieras al Archangel, sabes que tú nos salvaste" Dijo Murrue

Entonces las cabinas de ambos el Jegan y Strike se abrieron, revelando a sus respectivos pilotos. Todos estaban viendo a los dos pilotos bajar de sus máquinas, luego de haber bajado Jack empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba Murrue.

"Oh vamos, alguien me puede decir que está pasando aquí, él es solo un niño. Que de seguro recientemente aprendió a rasurarse y ya está pilotando esa cosa" Dijo uno de los tripulantes del Archangel.

"Que tal del otro? Crees que sea el líder del escuadrón que nos contaron antes?" Dijo alguien más de los tripulantes

"Espera si, tal vez lo sea mira los distintivos en su uniforme" Dijo otro tripulante

"Teniente Ramius, que está pasando?" Dijo Natarle viendo como Jack se acercaba a hacia ellas

Murrue no podía responder y solo se quedó mirando el suelo.

"Vaya, pero que sorpresa" Dijo un detrás de ellas, vistiendo un traje de piloto color púrpura, blanco y negro.

"Soy el teniente Mu La Flaga, de la 7ma Flota Orbital, a su servicio. Es un honor" Dijo el ahora conocido Mu

"Teniente Murrue Ramius del Sector 2, 5ta División Especial. Soy una tripulante de esta nave" Dijo Murrue

"Alférez Natarle Badgiruel, misma División" Dijo Natarle

Jack ya enfrente de ellos decidió presentarse también.

"Y yo soy el Comandante Jack Vasiliev del Grupo de Tareas Especiales ECOAS, me gustaría saber quién está al mando de esta nave?" Dijo Jack

Natarle, Mu y el resto de la tripulación luego de que Jack se presentara, lo saludaron reconociéndolo como la persona con mayor rango en la nave.

"Comandante Señor!" Dijeron Natarle, Mu y la tripulación

"En descanso, alguien me puede decir quien está al mando de esta nave?" Dijo Jack

Natarle miro abajo y Dijo "El capitán y los oficiales superiores murieron en la batalla. Pero yo creo que la Teniente Murrue Ramius es la siguiente en la línea de mando" Dijo Natarle

"Huh?" Dijo Murrue

"Solo un puñado de nosotros sobrevivimos señora, mayormente oficiales no comisionados" Dijo Natarle

"Quieres decir que el capitán... no puede ser…" Dijo Murre

"Oh hombre que desastre" Dijo Mu

"Un buen jodido desastre" Dijo Jack masajeándose la frente

"En cualquier caso, Teniente Ramius por favor deme permiso para abordar esta nave, la nave a la que fui asignado fue destruida por el enemigo" Dijo Mu

"Oh, claro, permiso concedido" Dijo Murrue

"Y quién es ese? " Dijo Mu mirando a Kira y sus amigos

"Como puedes ver, es un adolescente civil. Por alguna razón, él estaba en el distrito industrial durante el ataque. Lo traje a él abordo del G-Weapon, su nombre es Kira Yamato" Dijo Murrue

"Hmm" Dijo Mu mientras sonreía

"Gracias a sus esfuerzos, pudimos derrotar a un ZAFT ginn en adición asegurando esa última unidad" Dijo Murrue

"Que? Derroto a un ginn?" Dijo Natarle sorprendida

"Ese chico logro hacerlo?" Dijo Mu

"Bueno si, pero luego de que lo derrotáramos, fuimos emboscados y rodeados por 4 ginn's mas, y casi perdimos nuestras vidas si no fuera por el comandante, quien destruyo los 4 ginn's en menos de un minuto. Sin contar al primero que destruyo" Dijo Murrue mirando a Jack con una sonrisa, la cual Jack respondió haciendo que Murrue se sonrojara por un segundo

"En menos de un minuto? Hablas en serio? Y que con esa máquina. No es uno de nuestros G-Weapons y ni siquiera se está apagando" Dijo Natarle

"Es porque no tiene blindaje de fase cambiante. Esa es la razón por la que no pierde su color" Dijo Jack

Todos estaban asombrados, como el logro obtener un MS sin blindaje de fase cambiante

"Bueno comandante si no le molesta la pregunta, me podría decir que es exactamente esa máquina junto con las otros dos guardadas en el otro lado de la nave?" Dijo Natarle, esa pregunta había llamado la atención de Kira y sus amigos al igual que el resto de la tripulación quienes ya los habían visto tiempo atrás

"Huh?, otros dos?" Dijeron Murrue y Mu

"Bueno Alférez, mi MS es un prototipo para las fuerzas especiales aunque lo modifique a mi gusto, es el RGM-89De Jegan ECOAS Type y los otros dos son prototipos de los futuros MS de producción en masa para nuestras fuerzas y me pueden decir Jack sin la parte de Comandante" Respondió Jack mientras sonreía

Ahora todos estaban en shock gracias a la información que acaban de recibir, si ese era un prototipo de MS para las fuerzas especiales, cuánto daño causarían los de producción en masa? Todos tenían la misma pregunta en sus cabezas.

"Vaya eso es increíble!" Dijo Mu emocionado

"Sí que lo es y aun no lo he usado al 100%" Dijo Jack

"Bueno este ¿ahora qué vas a hacer Jack?" Pregunto Murrue. Una parte dentro de ella, esperaba que él se quedara en la nave.

"Hmm bueno mi escuadrón fue asignado a esta nave, así que me quedare aquí hasta que no sea necesario" Respondió Jack

Eso hizo que Murrue y Natarle sonrieran, sintiéndose aliviadas de que se quedara en la nave. Ya que necesitarían la ayuda extra

"Eso es fabuloso, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible" Dijo Murrue con una sonrisa

Entonces de repente, Mu camino hacia donde estaban Kira y sus amigos, con Jack, Murrue y Natarle siguiéndolo atrás junto con la tripulación

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo aquí está mal?" Pregunto Kira

Luego de un tiempo, Mu hablo "Así que dime, eres un ¿coordinador?" Pregunto Mu con una sonrisa

Kira se le quedo viendo y dijo "Si"

Eso hizo que la gente quedara boquiabierta excepto Jack quien no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Entonces los soldados en la parte de atrás apuntaron sus armas a Kira. Tolle se puso en frente de Kira mirando a los soldados con odio, cuando de repente Jack hablo.

"Y que si es un coordinador. El sigue siendo un ser humano como tú, como yo y cualquiera más. No importa si naces como un natural o un coordinador. Lo que importa es lo que hay en tu interior, soldados bajen sus armas" Dijo y Ordeno Jack, todos lo miraron y reflexionaron en lo que había dicho. Kira estaba agradecido con él por apoyarlo, lo mismo pasaba con sus amigos quienes estaban agradecidos por las palabras que había dicho por Kira. Los soldados hicieron caso a su oficial superior y bajaron sus armas.

"Comandante Vasiliev, me gustaría una explicación" Dijo Natarle

"Bueno es una colonia neutral, aquí podrás encontrar a coordinadores tratando de evitar la guerra. No es así Kira?" Pregunto Murrue

"Si, eso es cierto. Especialmente ya que soy un coordinador de primera generación" Dijo Kira

"Entonces tus padres son los dos naturales. Bueno perdón por el problema, solo tenía curiosidad eso es todo" Dijo Mu, entonces empezó a caminar a fuera del hangar pero antes de que lograra salir, Natarle pregunto

"Así que, ¿qué hacemos ahora?"

Mirando por encima de su hombro, Mu respondió "¿Que hacemos ahora? Yo acabo de ser derribado y el equipo Le Creuset está esperando por nosotros afuera de la colonia" Eso dejo boquiabierto a las personas en el Archangel.

"El definitivamente es muy persistente. Si me preguntas, no creo que podamos estar mucho tiempo aquí" Dijo Mu antes de que saliera del hangar

"Él tiene razón no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo aquí, tarde o temprano tendremos que salir lo mejor será prepararnos. Bueno si me disculpan yo voy a buscar al resto de mi escuadrón" Dijo Jack

"Yo te acompaño" Dijo Murrue

"Yo también" Dijo Natarle

"De acuerdo" Dijo Jack

* * *

Todos estaban trabajando a doble tiempo cargando todo lo que podían al Archangel para su partida e inminente batalla. Ambos el Strike y Jegan estaban en el hangar siendo atendidos por los mecánicos, aunque mayormente al Strike. Podemos encontrar a Jack siendo guiado por Murrue y Natarle hacia la habitación donde se encuentran los dos miembros de su escuadrón.

"Así que como se han comportado mis muchachos en mi ausencia Natarle?" Pregunto Jack

"Bueno se han comportado bien no causaron ningún problema, hasta nos ayudaron con la nave" Respondió Natarle

"Hmm eso es bueno no me hubiera gustado empezar con el pie izquierdo con la tripulación de la nave a la que fuimos asignados sin previo aviso" Dijo Jack

"Jack como puedes volar esa cosa y no solo eso pelear contra un coordinador en tierra?" Pregunto Murrue

"Con suficiente practica y el OS programe en el" Dijo Jack

"Programar?, quieres decir que tu programaste el OS de esa máquina?" Dijeron Murrue y Natarle

"Sip, yo lo programe como dije antes modifique el MS a mi gusto y eso implica también el OS" Dijo Jack

Las dos Murrue y Natarle estaban sorprendidas pero eso duro poco cuando se dieron cuenta que habían llegado ya a su destino

"Bueno, aquí es donde ellos están, si me disculpan tengo unas cosas que hacer nos vemos luego" Dijo Natarle despidiéndose de ambos Murrue y Jack

"Qué tal si entramos y así te los presento eh Murrue?" Dijo Jack

"Si claro" Dijo Murrue

Jack entonces se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, donde podemos a dos personas jugando póker en una mesa, la primera persona quien está sentada a la izquierda es un joven de unos 23 años, caucásico , pelo rubio, ojos verde, una altura de 1.76m, una complexión física normal aunque se le podían notar los músculos producto del entrenamiento militar. La otra persona era un hombre de 26 años, también caucásico, pelo gris, ojos azules, una altura de 1.79m, una buena complexión física con músculos notables de un régimen de entrenamiento.

"Hmm, me alegra ver que estén bien chicos" Dijo Jack haciendo su presencia notar

Los dos al escuchar esas palabras dirigieron sus miradas hacia la puerta dónde provenía la voz, en cuanto notaron que quien les estaba hablando era su líder de escuadrón, dejaron las cartas y se levantaron y dijeron "Comandante Señor!" saludándolo.

"En descanso, me alegra verlos muchachos" Dijo Jack con una sonrisa

"Igualmente señor, ya nos estábamos preguntando qué había pasado con usted" Dijo el joven de cabello rubio y el hombre de cabello gris asintió la cabeza.

"Bueno que les puedo decir, justo cuando llegue a donde estaba mi MS resulta que la instalación fue atacada por ZAFT y tuve hacer mi camino" Dijo Jack

"Lo mismo de siempre eh?, señor quien es la señorita atrás de usted?" Dijo el joven de cabello rubio con ironía y duda apuntando a donde estaba Murrue

"Ah claro, déjenme presentarlos, Capitana Ramius el rubio es Ryan La Flaur y el pelo gris es John Phillips, los otro dos miembros del escuadrón Red Phoenix" Dijo Jack

"Un placer conocerla Capitana" Dijo el ahora identificado Ryan

"Igualmente" Dijo el ahora conocido John

"El placer es mío, Jack de dónde eres tú y tu equipo?" Dijo Murrue

"Bueno Ryan y yo somos de la federación de Eurasiática más específicamente el de Francia yo de Rusia. Y John de la federación atlántica específicamente de los estados unidos de Norteamérica" Respondió Jack

"Oh ok y que hacían antes de venir a aquí?, a Heliópolis?" Pregunto Murrue

"Bueno durante un tiempo fuimos parte de la 5ta flota orbital después fuimos transferidos a ECOAS, hicimos varias misiones ganado la atención de los altos mando y finalmente decidieron ponernos en un proyecto de Mobile Suit's, siendo después asignados al Archangel y henos aquí" Respondió Jack cuando de repente el sistema PA se activó.

" _Capitana Ramius Comandante Vasiliev, por favor reportarse al puente inmediatamente"_

"Bueno parece que somos necesitados" Dijo Jack

"Eso parece" Dijo Murrue

"Entonces pongámonos en marcha, chicos esperen órdenes a través del comunicador" Dijo Jack mostrando un comunicador en su muñeca que estaba oculto por la manga de su uniforme

"Entendido" Dijeron Ryan y John

* * *

Luego de un tiempo Jack y Murrue llegaron al puente y fueron recibidos por Mu y Natarle

"Capitana, Comandante" Dijeron Mu y Natarle

"Cuál es la situación?" Pregunto Murrue

"El equipo Le Creuset se está movilizando. Al parecer no van a esperar a que salgamos de la colonia como lo había pensado" Dijo Mu

"Que? Entonces si ellos están atacándonos aquí eso quiere decir que no podemos devolver el fuego, sin dañar la colonia" Dijo Murrue

"Lo sé. Tengo darle el mérito a Le Creuset. Él nos puso en una situación muy complicada" Dijo Mu con una cara seria

"Entonces debemos prepararnos. Teniente La Flaga, por favor alístese. Alférez Badgiruel, por favor notifique a la tripulación" Dijo Murrue

"Qué hay del Strike?" Pregunto Mu

"No podemos forzar a Kira en esto. Es solo un civil" Dijo Murrue

"Lo entiendo, pero estamos con falta de personal, y necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir" Dijo Mu

"Mu tiene razón Murrue, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible" Dijo Jack

Suspirando, Murrue respondió "De acuerdo. Veré que puedo hacer"

"Yo te acompaño" Dijo Jack

"De acuerdo Jack, vámonos entonces" Dijo Murrue

Pero antes de pudieran salir del puente, Mu los detuvo

"Esperen!" Dijo Mu

"Que sucede teniente?" Dijo Murrue con una ceja levantada

"Tú también vas a pelear Jack?" Pregunto Mu

"Es eso siquiera una pregunta?, por supuesto que también voy a pelear. Voy a proteger esta nave sin importar que, lo prometo, y no solo yo también mi escuadrón" Dijo Jack con una sonrisa en su rostro

Eso gano una sonrisa de Murrue y Mu

"Gracias, estamos en deuda con usted" Dijo Murrue

"No hay nada que agradecer Murrue. Está bien" Dijo Jack

"Entonces vámonos" Dijo Murrrue

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Kira y le contaron sobre el predicamento, era seguro decir, que él no lo tomo muy bien

"Nop, me niego no lo voy a hacer. Por favor, no nos involucre en esta guerra más de lo que ya estamos" Dijo Kira

"Mira Kira-" Dijo Murre pero fue interrumpida otra vez por el

"Si, tal vez tenga razón y diciendo que allá una guerra está ocurriendo afuera de nuestro mundo, pero no queremos ser parte de ella, no queremos tener nada que ver con su guerra! Esa es la razón por la que decidimos vivir en territorio neutral! Y aun así…" Kira Grito pero fue interrumpido cuando Mu contacto a Murrue a través del sistema PA

"Sí que sucede?" Pregunto Murrue

"Mobile suit enemigo acercándose. Regresa aquí y asume el mando" Dijo Mu

"Porque yo?" Pregunto Murrue

"Tengo la autoridad pero no sé nada sobre esta nave" Dijo Mu

"Lo entiendo. Entonces preparen el Archangel para partir. Todo el personal a puestos de batalla nivel uno. Que hay de su mobile armor, teniente?" Dijo Murrue

"Negativo. No listo" Dijo Mu

"Entonces Teniente La Flaga, podría tomar mando del CIC" Dijo Murrue antes de finalizar la llamada

"Ya lo escucharon ustedes mismos, estamos entrando en batalla otra vez. Y con los búnkeres en cerrado de nivel 9, no puedo dejarlos ir. Solo tengamos esperanza que podamos sobrevivir y escapar" Dijo Murrue

"Ustedes no están siendo justos!" Dijo Kira enojado

"Que Kira?" Dijo Murrue

"Y supongo que nos vas a decir que solo hay un mobile suit en esta nave, y que soy el único capaz de pilotarlo, cierto!?" Dijo Kira

Entonces de repente Jack hablo desde donde estaba, con su espalda a la pared, con sus brazos cruzados.

"Entonces decídete Kira. No me importa ir afuera solo con mi escuadrón. Pero contigo, podemos defender esta nave y atacar a la vez. Ya que después de todo podríamos ser emboscados por más unidades de ZAFT" Dijo Jack, retirándose de la pared y caminado lejos hacia la habitación de preparación de los pilotos. Pero se detuvo, mirando a Kira por encima de su hombro.

"Si decides pilotar al Strike, recuerda esto. Tu estas protegiendo a tus amigos. Usa eso para motivarte a sobrevivir en esta batalla" Dijo Jack, entonces camino lejos

Kira estaba pensando profundamente. Sus amigos lo estaban viendo preocupados. Mientras que Murrue estaba viendo la forma de Jack retirándose

'A quien estas protegiendo tu Jack?...' Pensó Murrue

* * *

Murrue estaba de vuelta en el puente dando órdenes

"Nuestra prioridad es escapar de Heliópolis. Tengan cuidado de no dañar la colonia en la batalla" Dijo Murrue

Entonces los escáneres detectaron algo

"Estamos recibiendo señales de calor... Es un ginn!" Dijo un miembro de la tripulación

"Que es lo que están pensando? Está equipado con artillería pesada, usada para eliminar bases. Están planeando usar eso aquí?" Dijo Mu

"Estamos recibiendo otra señal… es el Aegis!" Dijo un miembro de la tripulación

"Están el Strike y Jegan listos? Y que hay de los otros dos MS?" Pregunto Murrue

"Si capitana, los dos están en las catapultas 1 y 2. Esperando su orden y los otros dos también están listos aunque dicen que no será necesario que salgan aun" Dijo uno de la tripulación

"Entendido" Dijo Murrue antes de contactar con los dos pilotos

"Kira, Jack, el enemigo está aquí y nos supera en números. También el Aegis está aquí. Esperen mucha resistencia" Dijo Murrue

"No se preocupe capitana. Yo me encargo. Como dije, yo prometí proteger esta nave, y no voy a dejar que ellos te hagan daño" Dijo Jack con una sonrisa

Eso hizo que ella se sonrojara y estaba teniendo un duro tiempo tratando de calmarse "Gracias Jack" Dijo Murrue con una sonrisa

"Eres bienvenida capitana" Dijo Jack mientras guiñaba un ojo antes de finalizar la transmisión

"Kira quiero te quedes con la nave y nos protejas. Jack se encargara del frente" Dijo Murrue

"Lo entiendo" Dijo Kira antes de finalizar la transmisión

"Lancen el Strike y Jegan!" Comando Murrue

* * *

Minutos después de que la transmisión acabara

"Oh, parece que alguien está coqueteando con la hermosa capitana" Dijo Ryan a través del comunicador

"Que te puedo decir Ryan. No lo sé. Siento que solo quiero protegerla" Dijo Jack

"Entonces deberías darle una oportunidad Jack" Dijo Ryan

"Tal vez lo haga compañero. Tal vez lo haga" Dijo Jack

"Jegan tienes luz verde para despegar"

"Es tiempo Ryan" Dijo Jack sonriendo

"Dales un infierno hermano. Demuéstrales lo que un verdadero As puede hacer" Dijo Ryan

Sonriendo por el comentario, Jack grito "Mobile Suit Jegan. Despegando!"

Empujando los controles hacia adelante. Jegan se lanzó desde la catapulta entrando al campo de batalla

* * *

Lado ZAFT:

"Tenemos a un mobile suit desconocido despegando con el Strike" Dijo uno de los pilotos de ZAFT

"Mobile Suit desconocido? Pensé que ellos solo tenían 5 máquinas experimentales" Dijo otro piloto

"Lo que sea que es. Captúrenlo o destrúyanlo!" Dijo el oficial al mando

"Señor si señor!" Respondieron todos los pilotos

* * *

De regreso con Jack:

Jack estaba flotando enfrente del Archangel

"Hmm yo cuento a 10 ginn's y 1 G-Weapon" Dijo Jack

"Pshh llamas a eso un desafío?" Dijo Ryan

"No. solo estoy diciendo" Dijo Jack antes de contactar a Kira

"Kira! Tú te encargas de la nave verdad?" Dijo Jack

"Si yo me encargo" Respondió Kira

"Entonces te la dejo a ti" "Dijo Jack antes de finalizar la llamada

Jack entonces saco el beam saber de Jegan con su mano izquierda y con la derecha agarro su rifle, poniéndose en guardia listo para acabar con la amenaza de la seguridad de sus camaradas enfrente de él

"Ahora, que tal si comenzamos esta fiesta!" Grito Jack antes de empujar sus controles adelante, Jegan lanzándose al frente como si fuera un cohete, Jegan era tan rápido que los pilotos de ZAFT no podían verlo. El primer Ginn no tuvo la oportunidad de parpadear antes de que Jegan lo cortara a la mitad desde la cintura, antes de que pudiera explotar Jegan ya estaba en el segundo Ginn y lo apuñalo en el pecho y lo pateo lejos antes de que explotara. Empujando sus controles adelante otra vez. Jegan voló rápidamente hacia otro Ginn y lo corto a la mitad de pies a cabeza. Jack entonces hiso que Jegan se diera media vuelta y disparo su rifle beam a 3 Ginn's matándolos instantáneamente. Ahora flotando y mirando a los 4 Ginn's restantes, Jack no podía evitar sonreír para sí mismo y podía solo imaginar lo que ellos estaban pensando.

* * *

En el Archangel:

Cada persona en el puente estaba en shock con el desarrollo de las cosas. Incluso Mu

"Tengo que darle el mérito al comandante. Su Mobile Suit es un monstruo" Dijo Mu mientras silbaba

"Puedes decir eso otra vez" Dijo Murrue

"De donde viene el comandante?" Pregunto Natarle con incredulidad

"Oh, él es de la Federación Eurasiática. Al parecer estuvo con la 5ta flota orbital antes de ser transferido a ECOAS haciendo misiones que ganaron la atención de alto mando por su efectividad" Dijo Murrue sin voltear su cabeza

El puente estuvo en silencio durante un minuto completo antes de que Natarle decidiera romper el silencio

"Que!? Habla en serio capitana!? Como lo sabe?" Pregunto Natarle

"El me lo dijo, antes cuando estábamos hablando en la habitación donde estaban los miembros de su escuadrón" Dijo Murrue

"Bueno recuérdenme no hacer algo que lo moleste" Dijo Murrue mientras se masajeaba la parte trasera de la cabeza

* * *

Abajo con los amigos de Kira:

Ellos estaban viendo la batalla desde un monitor en su habitación

"Whoa! Ustedes vieron lo que Jack hiso?" Dijo Kuzzey con asombro

"Si, lo vimos, pero lo único que pude ver fue un relámpago negro" Dijo Sai con una expresión conmocionada

"Qué bueno que Jack esta de nuestro o estaríamos muertos en un instante" Dijo Tolle

"Tienes razón acerca de eso Tolle" Dijo Miriallia aun mirando a el monitor

* * *

Lado ZAFT:

Athrun Zala. ZAFT rojo, y segundo al mando del equipo Le Creuset, y mejor amigo de Kira Yamato. Se unió al ejército hace un año gracias a que su padre esperaba que uniera. El entreno y se convirtió en uno de los mejores de ZAFT. Pero hoy, él estaba debatiendo consigo mismo sobre si podía combatir al Mobile Suit negro. Sin decir que él estaba muy asustado

"Qué demonios fue eso!?" Pregunto Athrun, el mismo viendo que dos Ginn's fueron destruidos en menos de 30 segundos

"Señor que hacemos? Aun vamos a entablar combate con el objetivo?" Dijo uno de los pilotos. Con miedo evidente en su voz

Haciendo la más difícil decisión que él ha tenido que hacer, él Dijo "Si, capturar o destruir ese Mobile Suit. No destruyan al Strike. Captúrenlo"

"Señor si señor!" Dijeron todos los pilotos

'Espero que podamos salir con vida de esto' Pensó Athrun

* * *

 **Bueno ese fue el capítulo 2 espero que les haya gustado, hagan una review y comenten si hay algún error. El siguiente capitulo lo empezare a hacer luego de publicar este ya que me siento inspirado xD, Nos vemos!.**


	3. A la Fuga

**Bueno aquí les traigo el capítulo 3 de esta historia, me tarde más por problemas con la luz en donde vivo pero al parecer ya lo solucionaron, eso espero. Bueno sin más preámbulos los dejo con el capitulo**

"Hablar" Persona Hablando

'Hablar' Persona Pensando

" _Hablar" Sistema de comunicaciones o radios_

* * *

Capítulo 3: A la fuga

Jegan estaba flotando en el aire, aun con su beam saber en su mano y su beam rifle mientras miraba a los GINN restantes y al G-Weapon rojo

"Nada mal, todos los sistemas están bien, aunque tomo más tiempo destruir esos últimos tres" Dijo el pelinegro pilotando Jegan

'Aún quedan cuatros GINN y un G-Weapon con los que lidiar' Pensó Jack

"Veamos que pueden hacer" Dijo Jack

Empujando los controles adelante mientras guardaba su beam saber y sacaba su cuchillo de combate, Jack lanzo Jegan a máxima velocidad hacia su siguiente objetivo. Viendo esto los cuatros GINN y el G-Weapon se dividieron para atacar el Archangel. El GINN que Jack tomo como objetivo, estaba intentando su mejor para derribar a Jegan, pero fallo miserablemente. Jegan, ahora enfrente del GINN, usando su cuchillo de combate, empujando su mano izquierda a través de la cabina y fuera de la espalda del GINN destruyéndolo, guardando su cuchillo. Tomando otro objetivo, Jack, presionando Jegan otra vez adelante, ahora como objetivo el G-Weapon rojo.

Athrun estaba ocupado peleando con el Strike, intercambiando golpes tras golpes, cuando de repente, algo le pasó por su lado.

"Kira! Estas bien?" Dijo Jack, ahora al lado de Kira

"Si estoy bien, ese mobile suit rojo, es pilotado por mi amigo, Athrun Zala" Dijo Kira

"Zala? Como Patrick Zala, Presidente de ZAFT? Ese es su hijo?" Pregunto Jack

"Si, ese es el. No sé por qué se convirtió en esto" Dijo Kira furioso

"Eso es el ejército para ti. Puede cambiar quien eres. Especialmente si tu padre espera grandes cosas de ti" Dijo Jack

"Por qué tenemos que pelear así!?" Grito Kira, mientras chocaba su puño en los controles

"Kira, esto es guerra, te guste o no, tienes que pelear. Ahora yo me encargare de él, tu concéntrate en los GINN's restantes y proteger al Archangel" Dijo Jack, y estaba a punto de entablar combate con el Aegis pero se detuvo a la mitad

"Oh, y no te preocupes, no lo voy a matar" Añadió Jack, antes de volar hacia Athrun

Athrun recompuso su comportamiento y estaba a punto de re-entablar combate con el Strike pero fue detenido por el mobile suit negro. Abriendo una llamada de canal abierto. Athrun contacto el mobile suit negro

"Quién eres tú?" Pregunto Athrun, mientras peleaba con el mobile suit negro

"No necesitas conocerme" Respondió el piloto del mobile suit negro antes de patear al Aegis y disparar su beam rifle

'Qué demonios!?' Pensó Athrun, mientras esquivaba y paraba los disparos beam con su escudo

'Nada mal. Él puede esquivar y desviar mis disparos' Pensó Jack, antes de guardar su beam rifle y tomando una postura con su beam saber usando ambas manos

Athrun viendo esto, saco su propia beam saber y choco espadas con el mobile suit negro

'Como? Como es posible que la EA tenga tal mobile suit y piloto?' Pensó Athrun, sintiéndose frustrado

Athrun, encontrando una forma de acabar con el choque de espadas, trato de patear al mobile suit negro, pero para su sorpresa. El mobile suit negro imito su pateada, deteniendo el ataque

"Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso, chico" Hablo el misterioso piloto, antes de des-entablar el combate y flotara hacia atrás

"Te estas burlando de mí!?" Grito Athrun. Antes de empujar los controles adelante, atacando el mobile suit negro

"No, solo estoy diciendo los hechos" Dijo el piloto misterioso, antes de reunirse con el mobile suit rojo en el medio

De repente, ocurrió una explosión encima de ellos. Los dos mirando donde la explosión se originó, ellos vieron que la colonia completa estaba colapsando. Gracias a que el pilar que estaba sosteniendo a la colonia fue destruido por la explosión

"Mierda estamos siendo succionados a afuera" Dijo Jack, mientras trataba de contactar con Kira y el Archangel

"Kira! Me recibes? Dónde estás?" Pregunto Jack a través de la radio, pero solo se podía escuchar estática

"Kira! Vamos! Archangel me copian?" Otra vez estática era lo único que se podía escuchar

"Maldición! Tal vez los escombros de la colonia están interfiriendo con las comunicaciones, habrá que esperar" Dijo Jack

Jack estaba meditando mientras mantenía a Jegan listo. Él fue sacado fue sacado de su meditación cuando escucho una voz a través de la radio _"Jegan, me recibes? Responde Jegan me recibes?"_

Respondiendo la llamada "Este es Jegan, te copio" Dijo Jack

" _Tienes nuestras coordenadas? El Strike ya está aquí, te estamos esperando"_ Dijo la voz a través del radio

"Copiado, voy en camino" Dijo Jack antes de terminar la transmisión, empujando los controles adelante, dirigiéndose al Archangel

* * *

Llegando al Archangel y acoplando Jegan a una de las bahías de mobile suit's. Jack, mientras salía de su mobile suit, noto que había muchos civiles en el hangar, dejándose caer al hangar, Jack pregunto a uno de los ingenieros de la nave

"Oye, que está pasando aquí?" Pregunto el piloto pelinegro

"Al parecer el niño que pilota al Strike, trajo con él un bote salvavidas de Heliópolis" Dijo el ingeniero

"Por qué? Había un problema con el bote salvavidas cuando lo encontró?" Pregunto otra vez el piloto pelinegro

Bueno, según el niño, el bote salvavidas estaba dañado gracias a la destrucción de Heliópolis" Respondió el ingeniero

"Hmm de acuerdo, gracias por la info" Dijo el pelinegro, antes de caminar al ascensor, mientras caminaba al ascensor, su estómago gruño

"Tal vez debería echarle un mordisco a algo antes de ir a mi habitación" Pensó en voz alta el pelinegro

Cuando el llego a la cafetería, el noto que había muchos civiles dentro, caminado a adentro, agarro unos sándwiches y una bebida. Él estaba a punto de buscar una mesa cuando alguien lo llamo por su nombre

"Oye Jack! Por aquí!" Dijo la voz

Mirando a su izquierda, le vio a Miriallia llamándolo. Caminado hacia ellos. El noto a una chica pelirroja con ellos

"Hola chicos, como han estado?" Dijo Jack, antes de tomar un asiento

"Estamos bien Jack, gracias" Dijo Miriallia

"Estuviste asombros allá fuera Jack!" Dijo un emocionado Kuzzey

"Si, donde aprendiste a volar así?" Pregunto Sai

"Nos podrías enseñar a volar como tú?" Pregunto Tolle, a lo que todos asintieron la cabeza a eso

"Whoa Whoa tómenlo con calma" Dijo el pelinegro, subiendo sus manos indicándoles que se calmaran

"Respondiendo a todas sus preguntas, solo practica eso es todo, y si, les puedo enseñar aunque solo en simuladores, y gracias Kuzzey" Dijo Jack con una sonrisa, pero noto que la pelirroja lo estaba mirando cautelosamente y se estaba escondiendo en la espalda de Sai

"Me dicen quién es su amiga?" Pregunto Jack, quien estaba mirando a la chica pelirroja

"Oh, su nombre es Flay Allster. Ella es la prometida de Sai" Dijo Miriallia con una sonrisa

"Hola Flay, mi nombre es Jack, Jack Vasiliev. Un placer conocerte" Dijo Jack con una sonrisa, ofreciendo un apretón de manos

"Hola Jack" Dijo Flay aceptando el apretón de manos

Mirando a Sai, Jack dijo con una sonrisa "Eres muy afortunado Sai y felicitaciones"

* * *

Luego de acabar con su comida. Él se despidió del grupo y se dirigió a su habitación, él estaba a punto de entrar a su habitación, cuando noto a Kira perdido en su propio mundo

"Oye Kira" Dijo Jack

"Oh, hola Jack" Dijo Kira luciendo un poco perdido

"Cuál es el problema Kira?" Pregunto Jack arre costándose en la puerta de su habitación

"Estuve pensando en lo que el teniente La Flaga me dijo" Dijo Kira, mientras miraba al piso

"Que te dijo el?" Pregunto Jack

"Él dijo, que necesitamos ayuda extra y ahora que soy el piloto de esa máquina. Me rehusé pero él me dijo que tengo el poder para marcar una diferencia, y que debería ponerlo a un buen uso. Estoy en conflicto conmigo mismo. No quiero ir a allá fuera y matar por ser un soldado" Dijo Kira triste

"Él tiene razón sabes. Nosotros cinco somos los únicos que podemos proteger esta nave" Dijo Jack

"Pero no quiero ser un soldado!" Dijo Kira gritándole a Jack

Jack suspiro y respondió "No tienes que ser un soldado cuando salgas a luchar allá fuera"

"Que quieres decir?" Pregunto Kira

"Lo que trato de decir, es que tú no tienes que ser un soldado para pelear. Solo necesitas una razón para pelear" Dijo el pelinegro

"Cuáles son tus razones?" Pregunto Kira

"Proteger a la tierra, a los amigos que hice cuando era joven, a mis camaradas, las personas en esta nave. Qué hay de ti?" Pregunto Jack

Kira no podía responder a su pregunta, pero Jack respondió por el

"Entonces pelea por tus amigos. Pelea por las personas que tu salvaste en el bote salvavidas. Piensa sobre ello" Él estaba a punto de entrar en su habitación, pero lo que salió de su boca golpeo muy duro a Kira

"Cuando una persona tiene algo importante que proteger, es en ese momento cuando se vuelven muy fuertes" Dijo Jack, antes de entrar a su habitación

Jack estaba a punto de lanzarse a su cama cuando una alarma se disparó y el sistema PA volvió a la vida _"Silhouette detectado, unidad enemiga. Silhouette detectado, unidad enemiga. Estaciones de batalla nivel 1. Todo el personal militar, tomar sus posiciones de inmediato. Todo el personal militar, tomar sus posiciones de inmediato"_

"Que oportuno. Oh Bueno, lo mejor será acabar con esto de una vez" Pensó en voz alta el pelinegro. Caminado a afuera de su habitación. El dirigió a la sala de preparación de los pilotos. Abriendo la puerta, El encontró al teniente La Flaga, a John, Ryan y Kira preparándose

"Así que, Jack tienes un traje de vuelo?" Pregunto Mu

"Lo tengo de hecho, no es así chicos?" Dijo Jack mirando a los miembros de su escuadrón

"Así es jefe esta justo ahí" Dijo Ryan apuntando a un casillero

"Gracias por traerlo con ustedes" Dijo Jack antes de abrir el casillero. Donde podemos ver un traje de color negro con rojo y líneas blancas

"*Suspiro* Como en los viejos tiempos" Dijo Jack, antes de ponerse el traje. Luego de ponérselo, el miro a Kira y Dijo " Así que ya hiciste una decisión?"

"Si. Voy a proteger a mis amigos" Dijo Kira con convicción

"Bien" Respondió el pelinegro de juntarse y Mu y Jack explicaron el plan

Luego de que Mu y Jack discutieran el plan a Kira, John y Ryan, Ellos salieron hacia sus maquinas

"Sea lo que pase Kira, no te vayas muy lejos de la nave. Vamos a mantener la batalla cerca así el Archangel podrá apoyarnos" Dijo Jack a Kira

"Y proteger y ustedes mismos" Añadió Mu, antes de entrar a su Moebius Zero

"Cierto. Tengan cuidado muchachos" Dijo Kira

"Tu tambien" Dijo Jack antes de entrar en Jegan

Mientras Jegan se encendía, Jack estaba repasando el plan de combate. Luego de que terminara, el vio a Mu despegar en su Moebius Zero y Jegan fue movido a posición de lanzamiento. Cuando Jegan dejo de moverse. Su pantalla se encendió mostrando a Miriallia

"Jack" Dijo Miriallia

"Miriallia?" Dijo Jack con una ceja levantada

"A partir de este punto en adelante, voy a actuar como la operadora de combate para los mobile suits y el mobile armor. Todo contamos con ustedes" Dijo Miriallia con una sonrisa

Jack solo sonrío a eso y asintió su cabeza. El cerró los ojos esperando a que la batalla comenzara mientras afuera del mobile suit podemos ver cómo le están instalando el equipamiento al Jegan. Luego de que Jegan estuviera listo. Jack sintió como el Archangel empezó a moverse y sintió como disparaban el lohengrin, indicando que la batalla ha comenzado.

"Así que, ya ha comenzado" Dijo Jack antes de abrir una llamada de canal cerrado con su escuadrón

"Oigan muchachos, están listos para esto?" Dijo Jack sus compañeros

"Listos lo más posible jefe, estoy emocionado por probar mi mobile suit" Dijo John sintiéndose emocionado por la inminente batalla

"Así es, y te imaginas las caras que pondrán los de ZAFT al ver nuestros mobile suits? y que el escuadrón Red Phoenix ha vuelto?" Dijo Ryan

Jack solo sonrío a eso, entonces el escucho a Miriallia a través del intercomunicador

"Jegan tienes autorización para despegar" Dijo Miriallia

Sonriendo para el mismo, Jack cerro el visor de su casco y dijo "Jack Vasiliev, Jegan, despegando!"

Empujando los controles adelante. Jegan salió disparado fuera del Archangel encontrándose con el Strike, mientras otros dos mobile suits se estaban posicionando en las catapultas de lanzamiento, estos mobile suits eran los dos últimos miembros del escuadrón Red Phoenix. El primero era un mobile suit de color blanco y azul con el número 7 en la parte izquierda del hombro y su cintura, este mobile suit era el RGM-109 Heavygun, su piloto el Teniente John Phillips. El segundo era un mobile suit de color azul y gris, este mobile suit era el RGZ-95 ReZEL, su piloto el Alférez Ryan La Flaur.

* * *

Mientras en el puente de mando del Archangel:

"Tres señales de calor aproximándose por atrás! Distancia, 67! Son mobile suits!" Dijo uno de los operadores

"Están aquí" Dijo Murrue

"Prepárense para combate anti-mobile suit, carguen korinthos en los tubos de misiles 13 al 24! Activen los cañones de línea valiant!" Dijo Natarle

"Tipo de maquina determinado! Espere, estos son… números x, Duel, Buster y el Blitz!" Dijo uno de los operadores del CIC

"Que?" Dijo Natarle

Eso había dejado sorprendidos a todos en el puente

"Así que ellos están usando los G-Weapons que tomaron contra nosotros?. Que el Heavygun y el ReZEL despeguen ahora!" Dijo Murrue

* * *

Con los mobile suits en las catapultas:

John y Ryan estaban tranquilos, esperando la orden de despegar y ayudar con su líder de escuadrón en el combate que ocurre afuera, cuando escucharon a Miriallia a través del intercomunicador

"Heavygun, ReZEL, tienen permiso de despegar" Dijo Miriallia

"Entendido, listo para esto Ryan?" Dijo John

"Tanto como tú" Dijo Ryan

"Nos vemos afuera, John Phillips, Heavygun, despegando!" Dijo John antes de empujar sus controles y salir disparado del archangel

"Jajaja, ya llego la hora" Dijo Ryan sonriendo antes de empujar sus controles y sailr disparado del Archangel y reunirse con el resto de su escuadrón

* * *

Devuelta con Jack:

Podemos encontrar a Jegan junto con el Strike mientras atrás de ellos el Heavygun y el ReZEL se acercaban a ellos

"Kira, yo y mi escuadrón vamos a proteger la retaguardia y tú te encargas del frente. Y recuerda, no te aleje demasiado" Dijo Jack cuando noto que los dos miembros de su escuadrón se habían posicionado a su lado

"Ya era hora que llegaran, vamos a proteger la retaguardia de cualquier enemigo, la prioridad es que no dañen al Archangel, Entendido?" Dijo Jack

"Si Jefe!" Dijeron John y Ryan

"Bien, vámonos!" Dijo Jack antes de alejarse y moverse a la atrás del Archangel junto con su equipo

El escuadrón Red Phoenix posicionó sus mobile suits en la retaguardia y Jegan escaneo el área. Detectando tres señales de calor acercándose rápido.

"Muy bien chicos, que tal si recibimos a nuestros indeseados invitados?" Dijo Jack, mirando a los mobile suits aproximándose

"Finalmente algo con lo que probar mi mobile suit" Dijo Ryan

"Esto será divertido" Dijo John

"Hagámoslo!" Dijo Jack

Dijeron los tres antes de sacar sus armas y dirigirse rápidamente hacia los tres G-Weapons.

El escuadron Red Phoenix estaba volando rápidamente para encontrarse con los tres G-Weapons. Viendo esto, los tres G-Weapons se separaron

"Qué demonios son esas cosas? Yo pensaba que solo habían hecho 5 mobile suits experimentales" Dijo el piloto del Duel

"Sean lo que sean, los pilotos sí que saben usarlos" Dijo el piloto del Buster

"Chicos, concéntrense, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto" Dijo el piloto del Blitz

Nicol Amalfi, el de más mente abierta y agradable con un gran sentido del deber del equipo Le Creuset. Su cabello es verde, ojos marrones, y tambien, el más joven del grupo

"Yzak, cuidado!" Dijo Nicol al piloto del Duel. Antes de que el mobile suit negro se arremetiera contra él y rayara su torso con su cuchillo de combate

Yzak Joule, el más leal a la causa del equipo Le Creuset. El tiende a ser muy entusiasta e impulsivo. Yzak tiene el pelo gris, con ojos azules y piel blanca.

Jack, separándose del Duel, se dirigió al buster, quien estaba dando su mejor para poder darle al mobile suit negro

"Mierda Dearka, sal de ahí!" Dijo Yzak, antes de empujar sus controles adelante, haciendo volar rápidamente al Duel intentando alcanzar al mobile suit negro

Dearka Elsman, el humorista y algo arrogante del equipo Le Creuset. Él tiene pelo rubio, ojos purpuras, y piel algo bronceada

"Lo se lo sé, él es muy rápido" Dijo Dearka, antes de retirarse, pero el mobile suit negro logro alcanzarlo y disparo su beam rifle. Logrando darle a una de las armas del Buster, lanzando esta vez su cuchillo de combate, el cuchillo logro clavarse en la cabeza del Buster, desactivando su cámara principal

"Demonios, no puedo ver!" Dijo Dearka. Antes de que el mobile suit negro pudiera destruirlo, el Blitz se materializó detrás del mobile suit negro, y a punto su beam rifle a su espalda. Antes de que el Blitz pudiera disparar su arma, un mobile suit blanco y azul apareció detrás del Blitz, y colocando su mano en la cabeza del Blitz, aplastándola lentamente.

Yzak, viendo esto, se arremetió adelante para intentar salvar a sus amigos, pero un mobile suit azul y gris se apareció delante de él, y aprovechando que tomo desprevenido al Duel, uso su beam saber e intentó cortarles las piernas al Duel. Yzak estaba intentando esquivar los ataques del mobile suit azul, pero era demasiado para él y el mobile suit le logro cortar las piernas al Duel, destruyéndolas.

Luego de eso, el mobile suit blanco, aplasto la cabeza del Blitz, y antes de que lo lanzara hacia el Duel, le arranco la mano derecha al Blitz y lanzo el Gundam hacia el Duel. Haciendo que chocaran entre sí, el mobile suit negro agarro la pierna del Buster, le empezó a dar vueltas alrededor antes de lanzar el Buster hacia los otros dos.

Flotando sobre ellos, los tres mobile suits parecían como la muerte misma, quien estaba a punto de juzgarlos por sus pecados. El mobile suit negro les llamo a través de un canal abierto. Los tres Gundams aceptaron la llamada y escucharon a lo que el piloto tenía para decir.

"Les vamos a dar una sola oportunidad, váyanse ahora o serán destruidos" Dijo el misterioso piloto

"Quien demonios son ustedes!?" Pregunto Yzak enojado a través de la radio

"Somos sus peores pesadillas" Dijo el misterioso piloto. Haciendo énfasis a su punto, los visores de los mobile suit empezaron a iluminarse intensamente.

"Chicos, creo que deberíamos aceptar su oferta" Dijo Nicol, sonando un poco asustado

"Él tiene razón Yzak, vivir para pelear otro día. Venga, vámonos" Djio Dearka, aun viendo los mobile suits

"Está bien" Dijo Yzak molesto, antes de agarrar a los dos, el Blitz y el Buster, retirándose hacia la su nave

"Buena elección" Dijo el piloto del mobile suit negro antes de acabar con la transmisión

Jack y su equipo estaban a punto de volver a la nave cuando Miriallia contacto a Jack a través de la radio

"Jack adelante, me copias?" Dijo Miriallia, sonando un poco en pánico

"Te copio Miriallia, cual es el problema?" Dijo Jack

"Es Kira, el perdió energía mientras peleaba con el mobile suit rojo. Él fue capturado" Dijo Miriallia

"Maldición, le dije a Kira que se quedara cerca de la nave. Donde está el?" Pregunto Jack un poco enojado

"Él fue engañado Jack, era demasiado tarde cuando descubrió lo que estaba pasando. Él fue visto por última vez dirigiéndose al campo de escombros" Dijo Miriallia

"Entendido, lo voy a traer de vuelta, lo prometo" Dijo Jack con una sonrisa "Muy bien muchachos, surgió un problema, Kira fue capturado. Yo me dirigiré a rescatarlo ustedes vuelvan a la nave" Dijo Jack antes de empujar los controles de Jegan adelante y salir volando igual a un cohete hacia el campo de escombros para buscar a Kira.

* * *

Kira se estaba insultando a si mismo por estar en esta situación. Se suponía que el debería quedarse con la nave, pero su amigo lo alejo. La pelea duro hasta que el Strike se quedó sin energía, y Athrun aprovecho esta oportunidad y capturo a su amigo. Justo ahora, ellos se estaban dirigiendo al Gamow, una nave de transporte de mobile suits de ZAFT.

"Athrun? Que crees que estás haciendo?" Pregunto Kira a su amigo

"Te estoy llevando al Gamow" Respondió Athrun

"Se serio! No voy a poner un pie en ninguna nave de ZAFT" Dijo Kira

"Tú eres un coordinador. Eres uno de nosotros Kira" Dijo Athrun

"No! No me voy a unir a ZAFT!" Dijo Kira enojado

"Eso fue suficiente Kira! Quieto!" Dijo Athrun a su amigo con enojo

"Solo déjame llevarte, de lo contrario… de lo contrario no tendré más opción que dispararte" Dijo Athrun tristeza al final

"Athrun…" Respondió Kira con una voz triste

"Yo ya perdí a mi madre en el san Valentín sangriento" Dijo Athrun

Eso genero una expresión conmocionada por parte de Kira

"Así que, yo-"El no tuvo tiempo de terminar su sentencia cuando de repente, su mobile suit detecto un enemigo acercarse.

Mirando arriba, el vio al mobile suit negro viniendo rápidamente, derribando a su escolta GINN

Jack vio al mobile suit rojo sosteniendo al Strike. Mirando más de cerca, el mobile suit rojo se transformó en un mobile armor con garras como extremidades.

"Vaya mira eso" Dijo Jack para sí mismo, antes de levantar su brazo izquierdo y comenzar a disparar su beam rifle junto con su arma vulcan montada en su cabeza, el Aegis al principio logro esquivar unos disparos pero logro ser alcanzado dañándolo, resultando en la liberación de Kira.

"Vete Kira. Regresa a la nave, yo me encargo de esto" Dijo Jack, ahora entablando combate con el Aegis y su escolta GINN

"Gracias Jack. Te veré de regreso en la nave" Dijo Kira, antes de salir volando del campo de escombros, regresando al Archangel

"Ahora a lidiar con esta peste" Dijo Jack antes de lanzar unos misiles que estaban en su escudo haciendo que se separan

Athrun, viendo su oportunidad, empujo al Aegis a su máxima velocidad, a entablar combate con el mobile suit negro.

Jack sintiendo que alguien se aproximaba, se dio media vuelta y saco su beam saber para encontrarse con el mobile suit rojo con su propia beam saber. Abriendo una llamada de canal abierto. Jack contacto con el mobile suit rojo y dijo

"Te voy a decir lo que le dije a tus amigos, antes de que mi equipo y yo hiciéramos polvo sus mobile suits. Vete ahora o serás destruido" Dijo el piloto desconocido

"Que quieres decir con eso!?" Dijo Athrun enojado

"Lo que dije, mi equipo y yo hiciéramos polvo sus mobile suits. Pero dieron pelea, les voy a dar eso. Pero ustedes cuatro nunca llegaran a nuestro nivel, mucho menos el mío" Dijo el piloto del mobile suit negro. Con ninguna clase de emociones a lo último

"Así que, que va a ser, chico. Te vas a retirar? O vas a intentar tu suerte contra mí?" Pregunto el piloto del mobile suit negro

"Y que si lo intento?" Dijo Athrun

"Entonces temo, que tu vida está perdida. Y abre rompido mi promesa con Kira" Dijo el piloto

Escuchando eso. Eso gano la atención de Athrun

"Cual promesa?" Pregunto Athrun

"Pregúntaselo a el tú mismo" Dijo el piloto, antes de que el mobile suit negro pateara al Aegis en el torso, acabando con su choque de espadas

"Vete de este lugar, esta es mi última advertencia. Si continúas, te voy a destruir" Dijo el misterioso piloto antes de que el mobile suit negro volara rápidamente lejos de Athrun, regresando hacia el Archangel

'Que fue lo que le prometió a Kira?' Se preguntó Athrun a sí mismo en sus pensamientos

* * *

Jack estaba de regreso en el Archangel, y actualmente estaba guiando a Jegan a su bahía cuando su pantalla se encendió mostrando a Miriallia

"Bienvenido de vuelta Jack. Gracias por salvar a Kira" Dijo Miriallia con una sonrisa

"No fue nada. Y lo prometí, no es así?" Dijo Jack con una sonrisa

"Bueno gracias otra vez. Por cierto, la capitana solicita tu presencia en el puente" Dijo Miriallia

"Oh entendido, luego de acoplar mi mobile suit, iré para allá" Dijo Jack antes de finalizar la llamada

Luego de acoplar a Jegan, Jack se dirigió al puente a encontrarse con los otros. Entrando en el puente, el vio que Mu ya estaba ahí, junto con la capitana

"Cuál es la situación capitana?" Pregunto Jack, parándose en el lado izquierdo de Murrue

"Oh Jack, justo a tiempo. Antes de empezar, me gustaría agradecerte a ti y tu escuadrón por proteger esta nave y a Kira de los mobile suits robados" Dijo Murrue con una sonrisa

"No es un problema, en serio" Dijo Jack

"Ahora, me gustaría hablar contigo. Pero Mu aquí va a explicar primero" Dijo Murrue, señalando a Mu a iniciar

"Bueno, estamos bajos en recursos justo ahora y si no nos reabastecemos, no seremos capaces de llegar a la tierra" Dijo Mu

"De acuerdo, entonces cual es el plan?" Pregunto Jack con un rostro serio

"Bueno, lo que teníamos pensando era, que deberíamos ir a la base Artemis, pero el Archangel es una nave nueva y no tenemos ninguna identificación" Dijo Mu con una mirada seria

"*Suspiro* Ya veo a donde va esto" Dijo Jack mientras se masajeaba la frente

"Como ya debes saber la base es dirigida por fuerzas de Eurasia, y ellos van a querer los mobile suits que están en esta nave" Dijo Mu

"De acuerdo, cerrare mi mobile suit. Con eso no podrán abrirlo a menos que sean yo" Dijo Jack

"Bien, si puedes avísale a tu escuadrón que hagan lo mismo" Dijo Mu

"Les avisare" Dijo Jack

"Tambien sería bueno si fueras un mediador entre ellos y nosotros" Dijo Mu

"Lo entiendo veré que puedo hacer" Dijo Jack

"Entonces todo está arreglado" Dijo Mu antes de salir del puente

Ahora Jack mirando Murrue pregunto "Algo más capitana?"

"Nada más. Puedes irte ahora Jack. Por favor, toma algo de descanso. Te lo ganaste" Dijo Murrue, ahora sonriéndole al pelinegro

"Okay entonces capitana. Voy a tomar mi salida" Dijo Jack antes de voltearse y caminar a la puerta. Él se detuvo a mitad de camino y miro por encima de su hombro y dijo

"Tu tambien Murrue. Necesitas descansar. Buenas noches capitana" Dijo Jack, antes de caminar fuera del puente y dirigirse a su habitación

Murrue solo miro a la puerta y sonrío para sí misma. Ella sacudió su cabeza y miro a través de la ventana

'Jack Vasiliev…' Pensó Murrue

* * *

 **Y eso fue el capítulo 3 espero que les gustara! Hagan una review y comenten su opinión acerca del fanfic!**

 **Nos vemos en el cap 4 adios!**


End file.
